Certain vehicles may have a limited ability to mitigate the effect of a blast event on an occupant without adversely affecting occupant comfort. Energy absorbing mats are used in vehicles to absorb a portion of the energy of an underbody blast event, reducing the energy that is transmitted into an occupant's foot and person. These mats may traditionally have a uniform thickness, creating an uneven surface along the floor of the vehicle.